Let The Bands Play
by Reiko2
Summary: What happens when you take Sango, Kagome, and Shippo and put them in a band, have them audition to become famous and put them together with three of the worst guys on earth? Read to find out. Please R/R
1. The rehearsal and not a date

Author's Note: I;'m sorry if the songs are bad, I had writer's block.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! *sobs*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ready Kagome?"  
"You Bet"  
"What about you Shippo?"  
"Let's rock!"  
"Okay then... A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!" Sango shouted  
Kagome's Garage was instantly filled with music.  
As she picked up her tambourine Kagome began to sing...  
"Every night I climb up onto my roof,  
Gaze up at the moon,  
And think of you."  
"I wonder what I did,  
To make you love her instead"  
"On That fateful day,  
I looked and saw that  
You never wanted me,  
You never needed me,  
And Most of all you never loved me,  
Like I thought you did,  
Like I thought you did,  
Like I thought that I knew you did"  
"On that day my heart shattered into pieces like the jewel.  
That was al because of you,  
No one else but you,  
Now I'm not saying be guilty,  
I just want an explanation."  
"Oh yea-eah!"  
"If you knew how many restless nights,  
I've spent awake in bed,  
My wounded heart just won't let me forget,  
what you did.  
No~o~oh it won't let me forget,  
Instead I'll suffer."  
"On that day my heart shattered into pieces like the jewel.  
I will find another to help me pick up,  
the broken shards of my heart,  
and that won't be you.  
It. Won't. Be. You.  
Not now, not ever!"  
With that the song ended.  
"Great job everyone!" said the group's manager, a brown haired boy Kagome's  
age.  
"Thanks Hojou, what do you think of the new song?"  
"I think it's great!"  
"Hey Sango do you think we could try to liven up the tune a bit?"  
"Yea sure, even though it's a sad song I still think the tune is dull."  
"So Hojou, are we playing anywhere soon?"  
"Actually that's why I came."  
"Oh" The group said in Unison  
"We're going to Play at the Effectz tonight."  
"Is that all you came to tell us, because we always play at that club."  
"Well I do have some great news!" Hojo said excitedly.  
"Don't just stand there tell us," Sango said irritated  
"If you're going to act that way then maybe I won't -"  
"No tell us!"  
"Alright, well... we maid to the auditions!!!!!!!"  
Hojou was soon bombarded with questions from the shocked, but delighted  
band members.  
"Are you serious?"  
"When are they?"  
"We won't be separated will we?"  
"If we make it will we become famous?"  
"Will we have to miss school?"  
"What-"  
"QUIET!!!" Hojou screamed  
"Now to answer you questions:  
Yes, not sure yet, no, probably, and no, I know they are in the summer, but  
that's all."  
"Well we're going to get ready for tonight, See you later Kagome-chan!"  
Sango said as she and Shippo walked out the door.  
"I can't believe this Hojou! We're finally gunna get what we deserve."  
Kagome said happily  
"Kagome I was wondering, would you like to go out to celebrate with me to  
the movies or something?" HOjou asked while rubbing the back of his neck  
because of nervousness.  
"Uhhh... sure, mind if Sango and Shippo come along?" Kagome asked (She  
REALLY didn't want to go on a date with Hojou)  
"Actually I was-"Hojou was very rudely cut off. (A/N: Go Kagome!)  
"Thanks! Hey Sango, Shippo want to go out to dinner after the concert?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay."  
"Alright see you guys tonight!"  
'That was way to close, I remeber the last date with hojou... so boring.  
AHHHHHHHHH!' She thought to herself as she was leaving.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*@~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
READ THIS!  
Authors Note: Hahaha... poor Hojou, oh well. Anyway, I want the reviewers  
to create some characters for the audition. Also, I need ideas for songs, I  
don't know, but it's just not coming to me. Thanks for all your help!  
~*Reiko*~  
P.S. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ^_^ 


	2. The Meeting

Author's Note: I didn't get many reviews on the first chapter, I only see  
one right now. *Sighs* Oh well on with the disclaimer and chapter two!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha. Nor will I  
ever so don't sue!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Effectz was especially crowded tonight, and everyone knew the reason.  
It was Band Night, the night where all the teenage bands played and  
competed for awards. Kagome's band was always expected. (a/n: The name of  
their band will be announced later).  
*****~*****~*****~*****~*****  
"Sango, Kagome hurry up we have to be there now if we want to get good  
seats back stage!" said a very annoyed Shippo.  
"Okay, Okay we're coming, by the way, what time is it?" Kagome asked  
through the bathroom door.  
"It's about three."  
"What?! We won't have time to see our competition!" Sango exclaimed  
"Uh Sango, the concerts begin at six."  
"Shippo you know we always get there really early so we can meet our  
competition and sort out which ones we have to be wary of." Kagome said  
"Yeah, and then we squash them like the bugs they are." Sango chimed in as  
the girls walked out of the bathroom. Kagome was wearing black capris with  
a red tank top and a black leather jacket. Sango wore a similar outfit  
except with a purple halter top and black bell-bottoms. Both girls wore  
boots and big silver hoop earrings. Shippo wore a pair of Khaki shorts and  
a simple black T-shirt that said "Everyone's entitled to MY opinion".  
*Honk Honk*  
"That must be Hojou come on guys grab your instruments and let's rock!"  
Walking outside the group saw a familiar red Corvette (sp? a/n: you know  
the car.)  
"Hey guys you ready to win again?" Hojou asked already knowing the answer.  
"Don't be so sure Hojou, I heard that we have some real competition this  
year." Shippo said. "Yeah what's that band's name? Oh yeah they're called  
'The Miasma' and they're supposed to be really good." Sango sighed.  
"Nothing we can't handle right Kagome?"  
"Uh, yeah,… what ever you say Hojou."  
*****~*****~*****~*****~*****  
*Shippos tuning his guitar and then… MAJOR FLAT NOTE!*  
"Eww that sounded horrible Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed  
"I know, good thing I'm tuning in the car, otherwise that would have been a  
major embarrassment."  
"So Hojou, what do you think the probability is of us winning tonight?"  
Sango asked. (Kagome insisted on driving because Hojou drives like an old  
man! hehehehe Sorry to all Hojou lovers.)"  
"Well I'm thinking the odds are 10:1 and probability 10:11." (A/n: for all  
of you people who need to know: Probability- The desired outcome out of all  
possible outcomes, Odds- The desired outcome out of the undesired outcome.  
Thank you math class ^_^. The odds always look better, that's why they use  
the odds in the stock market -_-. People I stay as far away from stocks as  
I can and I still know that!)  
"We're here every one!" Hojou said the car arrived at a shiny but cool  
looking building. There was a big sign that said, "The Effectz" and a  
smaller, but not by much sign that said, "Welcome to Band Night!" Every one  
was soon out of the car.  
"Early as always I see." Said a voice from behind the group "Of course  
Myouga, say have any of our competition arrived yet?" "Why yes, actually  
just about a minute ago, they're tuning up and getting ready in the band-  
practice room thingy. They're called the 'Miasma' or something like that.  
The band members are… (Gives them names and descriptions.) Well Good luck."  
"You hear that guys we get to meet our real competition come on let's go!"  
As the groups walked closer to the 'band- practice room thingy' they could  
here voices. "Oi dog turd, watch where you step you nearly nocked over my  
guitar!" "Call me Dog Turd will you? oh I'll show you Wimpy Wolf!" (A/N:  
Guess who's talking yet?) Sounds of someone chasing another were heard.  
Suddenly there was a loud crash and an "OH NO! MY PRECIOUS DRUMS!!!" Kagome  
and co. ran to the room where the sounds were coming from and saw, a guy  
with a short black pony tail sobbing over his drums, another guy with  
strange long silver hair who was beating the life out of yet another guy  
except this one had a long black pony tail. "Heh. They call themselves a  
band? They look like a bunch of bakas to me." Shippo said rather loudly.  
"Definatly." said Kagome and Sango at the same time. (A/N: Hojou isn't  
here, YAY!!!!!! He had to run errands.)  
Suddenly the boys stop what they were doing and stood up to face the people  
at the door. Then the silver haired guy walked up to Kagome. "And just who  
do you guys think you are?" He asked. "Well, well, well, you must be the  
group they call 'The Miasma' and you in particular, must be Inuyasha leader  
and lead guitarist/ singer if I'm not mistaken." Kagome said. Sango and  
Shippo were taking notes. The notes included what was being said, what was  
happening, attitude status, and other band member status. "Listen you, did  
I ask who I was? Now tell me who the hell you are. And how you know all  
that stuff about us now!" "Calm down Inuyasha, I'm sure they will explain  
if you give them a chance." The guy with the short pony tail said. "Miroku,  
the drumist I presume. You've been playing percussion since you were seven,  
and have been playing a set since you were 12, am I correct?" Sango said  
when she came up to face to Miroku "Wha... How did you–" Miroku started,  
"How do you know that stuff when it's none of your buisness?!" Kouga cut  
in. "Kouga, the headstrong, half witted guitarist, with an IQ of about 80,  
you still manage to play, I must say I'm quite impressed." Shippo said  
smugly. Inuyasha and Miroku were currently rolling on the ground clutching  
their stomachs in laughter. "Seems like they got you perfectly Kouga!"  
Inuyasha got out between laughs. "Why You!" Kouga said through gritted  
teeth and lunged onto Inuyasha Miroku immediately stopped laughing and  
attempted to make peace. "As I said a bunch of bakas." Shippo repeated. "I  
definatly agree." Sango said "Well now we're not all bakas." Miroku said  
slyly while walking up to Sango. And then moving his hand to an  
inappropriate place. "Why you little bastard!" Predictably there was soon  
an unconscious drummer on the floor. "You're right, one is a hentai baka."  
She steamed. "Umm well let's get going. See y'all at the concert ." Kagome  
said "If you're not to scared to show up that is." She added." She, Sango  
(still fuming), and Shippo walked out of the room. "Why you.! Inuyasha  
yelled and began to run after them. "Don't Inuyasha that's what they want,  
besides we'll crush them tonight and let's take care of Miroku, we can't  
play with out a drummer." Kouga said "Fine, someday that perverted idiot  
will get killed because of that 'habit' of his." Inuyasha said eying the  
fallen drummer. "Those people will lose KOuga we'll be sure of that."  
Inuyasha said as they laid Miroku on a couch. Kouga merely nodded. 'That  
first girl was pretty cute.' He thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Note: Who will win? What did Kouga mean by "Cute"? Will Miroku  
ever wake up? Find out on the next chapter of "Let the Bands Play"!  
Well, that was the second chapter. How was it? Please review. Sorry it took  
so long to update. But I've been extremely busy. Once Again PLEASE  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
." 


End file.
